


Schattenprinz

by Fatouma



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heroic Cat
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatouma/pseuds/Fatouma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topas, Chef des Katzenvolks der Himmelsfeste, ist sich seiner eigenen Großartigkeit zwar durchaus bewusst, aber nicht einmal er hätte gedacht, dass das Schicksal der Inquisition eines Tages in seinen Pfoten liegen würde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schattenprinz

**Schattenprinz**

 

Topas reckte sich, drehte seinen weichpelzigen Bauch den wärmenden Strahlen der Frühlingssonne entgegen, die schräg durch das Loch im Dach der Unterkunft seines Versorgers schien. Dessen Schlafstatt auf dem Zwischenboden des Turmzimmers war sein Lieblingsplätzchen, zumindest für die Zeit zwischen Mittag und Nachmittag, und natürlich nur, wenn das Wetter schön und es nicht gerade Winter war. Es waren die ruhigsten Stunden in der Himmelsfeste, und der Kater genoss die Abwesenheit von Schwertergeklirr und Befehlsgebrüll, das normalerweise von morgens bis abends von den dicken Mauern der Feste widerhallte. Für ein paar Stunden hatten sich Rekruten und Ausbilder für ihre Mittagsruhe zurückgezogen, und auch sonst war kaum jemand unterwegs. Die Stände der Händler waren verwaist, die Marktschreier vorübergehend verstummt. Für das Gegröle und die kakophonischen Sauflieder angetrunkener Gäste aus der nahen Taverne war es noch zu früh, und die Stallungen mit den beiden Knechten, deren laute Stimmen seine feinen Katzenohren unangenehm zum Klingeln brachten, waren weit genug entfernt, dass er sie ignorieren konnte. Der Kater rollte sich auf den Rücken und schubberte seine Wirbelsäule voller Wonne auf der zerschlissenen Bettdecke hin und her, wobei seine Pfoten in der Luft zuckten, als wollte er die winzigen Staubflöckchen einfangen, die, flirrend wie Goldflitter, in den breiten Sonnenstrahlen tanzten.

Wenn man Topas gefragt hätte, wären ihm alle möglichen passenden Namen für sich eingefallen - Nachtauge oder Leiseschleich vielleicht. Oder Mäuseschreck oder Rattentod, das hätte auch gut gepasst. Oder aber - _Schattenprinz_. So hatte er sich der weißen Katzenschönheit, die das Glück hatte, bei der Köchin der Feste zu leben, während einer romantischen Nacht vor ein paar Wochen vorgestellt. Topas kniff die Augen zusammen und gähnte. Ja. Das war sein wahrer Name, passend zu seinem edlen Wesen, das ihn zu einem geborenen Anführer machte, zur lautlosen Heimlichkeit seiner Bewegungen und zu seinem prachtvollen, dämmergrauen Pelz. Aber was verstanden Menschen schon von der Kunst, eine Katze richtig zu benennen?

Dennoch, er war nicht unzufrieden. _Topaaaaas_ , dachte er, und sein inneres Ohr lauschte der Erinnerung daran, wie es klang, wenn das nette Menschenweibchen ihn rief, das ihn als halb verhungertes, verfilztes und verflohtes Wrack von einem Kater in einem niedergebrannten Dorf aufgesammelt und ihm diesen Namen verpasst hatte - wegen seiner Augen, hatte sie gesagt. Sie war die Anführerin der Menschen auf der Feste, und er mochte sie, bedauerte es, dass sie so oft fort war. Er besuchte sie gern, denn sie hatte immer Zeit, mit ihm zu schmusen, ihn zu streicheln und jene sanften Worte der Lobpreisung zu sprechen, die ihm als Angehörigem der höherstehenden Gattung zustanden. Sie lebte auf der anderen Seite der Festungshalle in einem großen, lichtdurchfluteten Raum und war selbst fast eine Katze, ein magisches Wesen voll pulsierender Energie, leise und geschmeidig, und stets sprach sie mit angenehm dunkler, weicher Stimme.

Sie wäre eine wahrhaft würdige Partnerin für seinen Versorger. Topas wusste, dass sie selbst diese Meinung teilte, denn sie glühte geradezu, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Und dem großen Mann mit dem dichten, messingfarbenen Haar, dem Topas erlaubte, ihn zu beherbergen und sich um ihn zu kümmern, erging es nicht anders. Das spürte der Kater ganz genau. Die zwei sollten sich endlich paaren, befand er, während er sein Hinterteil schwanzwippend in die Luft reckte, die Vorderläufe lang ausstreckte und seine Krallen an der abgewetzten Kante der Matratze schärfte. Dann würden sich vielleicht die traurigen Ausdünstungen von Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht, welche die beiden einhüllten wie trübe Nebelschwaden, endlich in Luft auflösen, ebenso wie die schier unerträgliche Spannung, die zwischen ihnen vibrierte und die Topas bis in die Haarspitzen fühlen konnte. Er verstand überhaupt nicht, was daran so schwierig war. Man traf sich, man mochte sich, man paarte sich, wenn der Geruch stimmte. Und das tat er bei diesen beiden - so lange schon. Topas hätte ja gern geholfen, aber er wusste nicht, wie. Immerhin hatte er seinen Versorger ehrlich gern, ebenso wie das magische Weibchen. Ach, Menschen! Er schnaubte und nieste, schüttelte sich von der Schwanzspitze bis zu seinen prächtigen Schnurrhaaren. Sie würden ihm ein ewiges Rätsel bleiben. So einfache, fast schon niedere Wesen, und doch so sinnlos kompliziert.

Nun, wie auch immer. Er würde dieses Problem nicht lösen können, zumindest nicht heute. Der Nachmittag war angebrochen, und es war Zeit, in der Feste nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Schließlich war er der oberste Kater hier, er trug Verantwortung, und er hatte nicht nur eine, sondern gleich mehrere Missionen zu erfüllen, und das Tag für Tag. Er linste von der Kante des Zwischenbodens hinab in das darunter liegende Arbeitszimmer seines Versorgers. Topas hätte ihn gern mit einem eleganten Satz direkt von oben auf den Schreibtisch erheitert, aber er war nicht zugegen. Nun, da konnte man nichts machen.

Topas sprang über eine Kiste, ein Regal und einen abgeschrammten Schrank nach oben und war mit einem weiteren Satz durch das Loch im Dach draußen an der Sonne. Er hielt einen Moment inne, prüfte die laue Frühlingsbrise, die aus Südwesten wehte und verheißungsvolle Düfte mit sich trug, genoss es, wie der leichte Wind durch seinen dichten Pelz strich. Der Blick seiner scharfen Katzenaugen schweifte über das verschneite Tal, das tief unter der Feste lag, umkränzt und beschattet von hohen schroffen Gipfeln, die niemals ihre schneeigen Kappen verloren, nicht einmal im Sommer. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. Im Tal bewegten sich die alltäglichen Karawanen aus Händlern und Besuchern, ein ewiges Kommen und Gehen, winzige schwarze Punkte im makellosen Weiß des Schnees, wie Ameisen auf verschüttetem Zucker. Hoch oben, selbst für ihn gegen die Sonne schwer zu erkennen, kreisten zwei Bergadler, die über ihr Gebiet genauso wachten wie er über das seine. Sie verständigten sich mit nervenzerfetzenden, krächzenden Schreien, die Topas in den Ohren schmerzten, und er fragte sich, wie die großen Vögel nur den Klang ihrer eigenen Stimmen ertragen konnten.

Der Kater setzte elegant vom Dach auf den Wehrgang, lief die Treppe hinab und schnürte dann über den Festungshof, nutzte dabei mit sprichwörtlicher Geschicklichkeit die wenigen verbliebenen Schneeflecken im ansonsten aufgetauten und zu unangenehm eisigem Matsch zertrampelten Boden. Sein erster Gang führte ihn zur Waffenkammer, um das hochgewachsene Kriegerweibchen mit den kurzen schwarzen Haaren zu besuchen, das dort im oberen Stockwerk lebte. Sie brütete gerade, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, über einem dicken Wälzer, von dem jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn zuschlug, eine pudrige Staubwolke aufstieg - ähnlich den dunklen Schatten, die Topas in ihrem Geist spüren konnte. Er verstand nicht, warum sie dieses Buch studierte, wenn es ihrer Stimmung doch so offensichtlich abträglich war. Nun, ein wenig Zuwendung würde sie sicherlich aufmuntern. Topas spannte die Muskeln an und sprang auf den Schreibtisch, landete direkt auf den vergilbten Seiten des alten Folianten. Eine Seite riss dabei ein, aber das sollte ja kein großes Problem sein, da das Buch noch ein paar hundert weitere davon hatte und ohnehin eine aussah wie die andere. Er plusterte seine Schnurrhaarkissen auf und maunzte fröhlich zur Begrüßung - die Reaktion hatte er sich allerdings anders vorgestellt, denn das Kriegerweibchen erschrak sich fast zu Tode, bevor sie ihn mit einem wutentbrannten Aufschrei vom Tisch fegte. Der Kater landete auf den Füßen und sah sie einen Moment lang verdattert an, während sie ihn zornig einen nutzlosen Flohteppich nannte und seine wunderschönen Pfoten als "schmutzig" bezeichnete - wie konnte man nur so unhöflich sein? Schließlich hatte er es nur gut gemeint. Dann eben nicht! Topas zog beleidigt wieder ab, verlieh dabei dem Wippen seiner hocherhobenen Schwanzspitze eine extra Note Arroganz. Das Kriegerweibchen würde in den nächsten Tagen auf seine Aufmerksamkeiten verzichten müssen, aber das hatte sie nun davon.

Sein nächster Weg führte ihn an der Taverne vorbei, die er vorläufig lieber nicht mehr betrat, seit der knurrige Zwergenwirt ihm einen Bierhumpen hinterhergeworfen hatte. Nein, sein Ziel waren die Stallungen, wo er gleich zwei Dinge zu erledigen hatte. Die Rattenplage musste kontrolliert werden, bei der Gelegenheit konnte Topas vielleicht sogar ein besonders schönes Exemplar als Geschenk für seinen Versorger erjagen. Und außerdem wollte er den schwarzbärtigen Krieger besuchen, der sich auf dem Heuboden häuslich eingerichtet hatte und seine freie Zeit damit verbrachte, Tiere aus Holz zu formen, die es gar nicht gab. Als der Kater näherkam, hörte er schon das zufriedene Stampfen der Pferde und ihre ruhigen Kaubewegungen, mit denen sie ihr Heu mampften, roch das erdige Aroma ihrer großen Körper und die scharfen Gerüche des nahen Misthaufens. Die beiden lauten Knechte verteilten Stroh und waren dabei ausnahmsweise einmal still, was Topas dankbar zur Kenntnis nahm. Als er sah, dass seine Freundin, die zierliche weiße Stute, in ihrer Box stand und ihm mit ihren sanften großen Augen freundlich entgegenblickte, schlug sein Herz höher, denn sie gehörte dem magischen Weibchen - was bedeutete, dass er heute noch einen weiteren wichtigen Besuch zu absolvieren hatte, aber dieses besondere Vergnügen würde er sich bis ganz zuletzt aufsparen.

Der stämmige Bartkrieger stand, wie meist, an seiner Werkbank und bearbeitete eine schon fast fertige Skulptur. Topas machte auf sich aufmerksam, indem er ihm um die Beine strich, woraufhin der Bärtige sein Schnitzmesser weglegte und sich herunterbeugte, um ihn zwischen den Ohren zu kraulen. Als Zeichen der Wertschätzung drückte der Kater seinen Kopf in die schwielige Handfläche des schweren Mannes, der immer nach Leder, nach Metall und nach Holzspänen roch - manchmal auch nach Blut, aber nur dann, wenn er gerade von einem Einsatz zurückgekehrt war. Der Krieger sprach freundlich mit ihm, streichelte seinen Rücken und seine weichen Flanken. Topas mochte seine Stimme, sie war zwar nicht so warm wie die seines Versorgers, aber tief und angenehm rumpelnd. Er maunzte und sprang auf die Werkbank, um die Holzarbeit des Mannes mit schiefgelegtem Kopf zu betrachten, bevor er das Ding mit seinen Schnurrhaaren erforschte. Es war ganz glattgeschliffen und duftete nach Harz und nach Wald. Topas hob einen Vorderlauf, um es mit seinen weichen Pfotenkissen zu befühlen. Es war hübsch und der Geruch war gut, aber Topas war sich völlig sicher, dass ein Tier mit Katzenkörper, Flügeln und Adlerkopf nicht existierte und auch gar nicht existieren konnte. Der Bartkrieger sollte sich endlich ein echtes Vorbild für seine Arbeiten suchen, fand Topas - so wie ihn zum Beispiel. Konnte es denn ein schöneres Geschöpf geben als einen grandiosen Kater in der Blüte seiner Jahre? Er setzte sich in Positur, hoch aufgerichtet wie eine Statue, den Blick heroisch in die Ferne gerichtet. Er gab ein aufforderndes Gurren von sich, doch der Bärtige lachte nur freundlich und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Katzenvogelding zu. Topas gab es auf. Zeit, sich um die Ratten zu kümmern.

Auf lautlosen Pfoten schlich er hinter die aufgestapelten Strohballen, hielt immer wieder inne, um auf das untrügliche Fiepsen zu lauschen, auf das leise Scharren hinter den Holzwänden und das helle Klicken von nagenden Zähnen - Geräusche, welche die Gegenwart von Ratten ebenso untrüglich anzeigten wie ihr scharfer, hassenswerter Gestank. Topas legte sich flach auf den Bauch, ganz still, nur seine Schwanzspitze wippte voller Spannung von einer Seite zur anderen. All seine Muskeln waren in Alarmbereitschaft, damit er sofort losspringen konnte, sobald sich einer der abscheulichen Nager zeigte. Nichts war zu hören - seine Untergebenen, die Katzen der Himmelsfeste, leisteten offenbar ganze Arbeit. Dennoch, seine empfindliche Nase nahm eine feine Spur jenes widerwärtigen Dunstes wahr, die ihm sagte, dass vor gar nicht langer Zeit eins dieser Biester hier gewesen war, und zwar quietschlebendig. Er musste nur lange genug warten - und das war eine seiner Paradedisziplinen.

Die Minuten tropften träge dahin wie Harz, das aus verletzter Baumrinde rinnt, während draußen die Sonne langsam sank. Topas hatte alle anderen Umwelteindrücke ausgeblendet, er war gänzlich auf die Jagd konzentriert - bewegungslos lauernd, ein Schatten im Schatten, unsichtbar, unhörbar... und dann, endlich, wurde seine Geduld belohnt. Zwei Meter vor ihm raschelte etwas im Stroh, und der Kater tat einen gewaltigen Satz. Das überraschte Quieken brach ab, kaum dass es begonnen hatte. Er zerrte seine schlaffe Beute unter dem Stroh hervor und packte sie im Genick, den üblen Gestank ignorierend. Es war eine wirklich fette Ratte, und Topas platzte beinahe vor Stolz, als er sie über den Festungshof zurück zu seinem Quartier trug, um sie seinem Versorger als Präsent zu überreichen. Vielleicht nahm dieser sich ja ein Beispiel daran und schenkte dem magischen Weibchen auch eine tote Ratte. Am besten eine selbst erlegte, doch Topas war durchaus bereit, seinem Menschen bei der Beschaffung hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen. Tote Ratten waren einfach unwiderstehlich, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies die Dinge zwischen den beiden endlich in Gang bringen würde.

Als er das kleine Zimmer im südwestlichen Wehrturm erreichte, war sein Versorger inzwischen zurückgekehrt und saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt, das Haar zerrauft, schien er sich so tief wie möglich in den üppigen Pelzkragen seines Umhangs zurückgezogen zu haben, der Topas irgendwie immer an die Mähne eines besonders großen Katers erinnerte. Er hatte Schmerzen, wieder einmal, das fühlte der Kater, und umso froher war er, ihm eine so vorzügliche Ratte zum Geschenk machen zu können. Leise und unbemerkt glitt er heran, richtete sich auf, legte seinem Menschen ganz vorsichtig seine Beute aufs Knie und setzte sich ein paar Meter entfernt nieder, den Schwanz ordentlich um die Vorderpfoten gelegt, um die erfreute Reaktion gespannt von weitem zu betrachten. Der große Mann rührte sich, murmelte fragend Topas' Namen und tastete mit der Hand nach dem noch warmen Gewicht auf seinem Knie. Der erwartete dankbare Blick blieb allerdings aus - zutiefst enttäuscht musste Topas mitansehen, wie sein Versorger mit einem erstickten Laut, den der Kater nur als Ausdruck tiefster Abscheu deuten konnte, aufsprang, dabei seinen Stuhl umwarf und seine schöne Ratte einfach auf den Boden fallen ließ.

" _Topas!_ ", schimpfte sein Mensch, während er den geknickten Kater mit einem strafenden Blick bedachte. "Warum _tust_ du das nur? Das ist _widerlich_! Als ob es nicht schlimm genug wäre, dass du die toten Biester immer auf meinem Schreibtisch ablegst..." Den Rest hörte der Kater nicht mehr, denn er flüchtete wie ein schiefergrauer Blitz durch das Loch in der Mauer nach draußen, und so bekam er auch nicht mehr mit, wie sein Versorger die Ratte angeekelt mit zwei Fingern an ihrem langen Schwanz packte und kurzerhand durch eine der schmalen Schießscharten ins Tal hinunter warf.

Vor Enttäuschung leise vor sich hin keckernd, rannte Topas den Wehrgang entlang, den Schwanz aufgeplustert wie eine Flaschenbürste. Dieser Mensch wusste ja _gar_ nichts. Kein Wunder, dass es mit dem Weibchen nicht klappte, wenn er nicht einmal die einfachsten Höflichkeitsregeln kannte! Was tat er überhaupt in seinem Arbeitsraum? Sollte er nicht bei _ihr_ sein, wenn sie sich denn schon einmal in der Feste aufhielt? Es gab doch nur drei elementare Dinge im Leben - Essen, Schlafen und die Paarung, und von keinem dieser Dinge gönnte er sich genug, von letzterem gar überhaupt nichts. Es war einfach hoffnungslos. Allmählich machte Topas sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Überdies war es reichlich spät geworden, und er musste sich beeilen, wenn er noch rechtzeitig zur Zubereitung des allabendlichen Banketts für Gäste und Verbündete in der Küche sein wollte, um sich seinen Anteil an Fleisch und Milch zu sichern. Zuvor hatte er aber noch einen kleinen Abstecher zu machen, der allerdings ohnehin auf dem Weg lag.

Oben auf der Empore, die auf die große Halle hinabblickte, an der Stirnseite, lebte das dunkle Weibchen, das Topas nicht mochte. Sie war auch magisch, aber mit dem magischen Weibchen trotzdem nicht zu vergleichen. Sie pulsierte nicht, sie glühte nicht - sie strahlte überhaupt keine Wärme aus, welche über jene gewöhnlicher Menschen hinausging, im Gegenteil. Eher schien die Luft um sie herum seltsam kühl zu werden und leise zu knacken und zu knistern, so als liefe man durch gerade eben überfrorene Pfützen. Wenn er einmal vorbeischaute, um ihre hübschen, mit heller Seide bezogenen Möbel auf Bequemlichkeit zu prüfen, nieste sie erst hektisch, und dann brüllte sie ihn an. Gestern hatte sie sogar versucht, ihn mit einem Brokatkissen zu schlagen und ihn ein "hässliches Vieh" genannt - und das war eine Unverschämtheit, die Topas nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. Er schoss die Treppe zur Empore hinauf, rannte zu dem großen Fenster, vor dem das dunkle Weibchen stand und sich selbst in einem kleinen silbernen Handspiegel bewunderte, und sprang auf das zierliche Sofa mit dem schimmernden Bezug aus cremefarbener Seide. Noch ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte er bereits allen noch an seinen Pfötchen haftenden Schlamm in den Stoff eingearbeitet, zwecks Markierung einen scharfen Duftstrahl an der Lehne plaziert und zur zusätzlichen Verzierung noch ein paar Ziehfäden herausgerupft. Der nachfolgende Wutanfall war in der gesamten Halle zu hören, doch Topas war schon fort, stolzierte in Richtung Küchenkeller, hochzufrieden mit sich selbst.

Es war ein großes Glück für die Katzen der Himmelsfeste, dass die gemütliche, rundliche oberste Köchin Tiere liebte und sogar selbst eine Katze in ihrem Heim beherbergte, denn so wurden sie nicht vertrieben, wenn sie neugierig und hungrig an die Küchentür kamen und auf Leckerbissen warteten. Ganz hineinkommen durften sie jedoch nicht, das erlaubte nicht einmal diese gutmütige Menschenfrau. Ach, die Küche! Eine Stätte der Verheißung, der Wohlgerüche, der Wärme von Herdfeuer und Freundlichkeit. Es war Topas' liebster Ort in der Feste, und vermutlich hätte er den ganzen Tag hier verbracht, wenn er nicht so schwere und verantwortungsvolle Aufgaben wahrzunehmen hätte.

Topas stand im Türrahmen und sog genießerisch die vertrauten Düfte in sich auf. Der große Raum war erfüllt von warmem, goldenem Licht, das auf Unmengen von polierten Kupferpfannen und -töpfen blinkte. Riesige Braten drehten sich auf langen Spießen in offenen Öfen, in den hohen Töpfen auf dem Herd blubberte es vielversprechend, süße Butter schmolz in großen Eisenpfannen. Ganze Bündel getrockneter Kräuter hingen von langen Gestellen herab und würzten den Duft der Braten mit ihrem Aroma, offene Gläser mit Gewürzpulver standen auf den Ablageflächen und ließen ihn niesen, wenn eine Wolke Pfeffer oder Paprika zur Tür hinaus schwebte. Das Küchenpersonal schnitt Gemüse, schälte Kartoffeln, raspelte Käse oder bereitete Brot- und Nudelteig zu. Topas kannte sie alle - die drei Weibchen mit den hübschen spitzen Ohren, die sich um Kohl und Wurzeln und anderes Grünzeug kümmerten, die beiden Menschenmänner, denen die Oberaufsicht über die Spießbraten und die Schmorgerichte anvertraut war, und schließlich das riesige Horn-Weibchen, das mit dem Kopf beinahe an die Decke stieß, während es längliche Laibe aus dem vorbereiteten Teig formte und anschließend in den Ofen schob. Doch heute war da noch jemand, ein Neuer, den Topas noch nie gesehen hatte. Er musste gerade eingetroffen sein, denn heute morgen war er noch nicht hier gewesen. Es war ein Menschen-Mann mit staubfarbigem, dünnem Haar, klein und schmächtig, der mit gesenktem Kopf Pilze putzte und auf jede Ansprache nur sehr einsilbig reagierte. Topas schnüffelte, flehmte sogar, um den Geruch des Mannes noch besser aufnehmen zu können, denn irgend etwas war merkwürdig daran, doch irgendwie kam er nicht darauf, was es war.

Die Oberköchin kam und stellte zwei Schälchen vor ihn hin, eins mit kühler frischer Sahne und eins mit Schmorfleisch und Nudeln. Sie strich ihm liebevoll über den Kopf, nannte ihn "mein Schöner" und ging dann zurück an ihre Arbeit. Topas aß langsam, das Fleisch war noch recht heiß, und grübelte währenddessen darüber nach, was mit dem Geruch des Fremden nicht stimmte. Dann endlich, als seine Schälchen schon fast leer waren, hatte er es. Allen Küchenbediensteten haftete ein bestimmter Duft an, ein guter Geruch nach Speisen und Bratfett und Warmherzigkeit. Doch dieser Mann roch nicht danach. Er roch nach Gefahr. Und nach Tod.

Topas hatte nach dem Essen eigentlich das magische Weibchen besuchen wollen, aber nun konnte er nicht gehen. Seine Schwanzspitze peitschte nervös hin und her. Was tat ein solcher Mann hier in der Küche der Himmelsfeste? Nein, er musste bleiben, beobachten. Handeln, wenn es nottat. Er war auf sich allein gestellt. Er war so spät dran heute, dass die anderen Katzen schon wieder fort waren und ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten nachgingen, und wem hätte er sonst Bescheid geben können? Die Menschen verstanden ihn ja nicht. Immerhin kam er so in den Genuss einer zweiten Abendmahlzeit, eine kleine Portion Spießbraten, welche die Köchin fürsorglich für ihn kleingeschnitten hatte. Das konnte ein langer Abend werden, aber er war fest entschlossen, den unheimlichen Mann nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Mit quälender Langsamkeit verrann die Zeit. Ein Dutzend weiterer Helfer traf ein, um beim Auftragen der Gerichte und beim Bedienen der Gäste zu helfen. Das war jeden Abend so, aber heute wünschte Topas, sie wären nicht gekommen, denn so viele zusätzliche Leute trugen nicht gerade zur Übersichtlichkeit der Situation bei. Topas beobachtete, wie große Körbe mit frischem Brot und schwer beladene Platten mit Fleisch und Gemüse in die Halle getragen und nach einer schier endlos langen Zeit wieder abgeräumt wurden. Der Mann mit dem Tod-Gestank machte jeden Weg mit, und der Kater verfolgte jeden seiner Schritte. Er fand es beunruhigend, dass der Mann sich jedes Mal ein wenig weiter von seinen Kollegen entfernte, und die Art, wie seine hellen Augen den Raum inspizierten, in jeden Winkel sahen, wie er versuchte, mit dem Blick die Schatten zu durchdringen, ließ Topas frösteln. Das Küchenpersonal schien nichts zu bemerken, doch in seiner Brust verdichtete sich das Gefühl drohender Gefahr von Minute zu Minute immer mehr, bis es einem festen Klumpen glich, der auf sein Herz drückte.

Nach Stunden des Wartens, die Topas länger vorkamen als jede Lauerjagd, die er in seinem Leben jemals unternommen hatte, war in der Küche endlich alles erledigt, alle Teller und Töpfe abgewaschen, abgetrocknet und verstaut. Von seinem Platz unter einem Regal aus beobachtete er, wie das Küchenpersonal die weißen Kittel und Schürzen ablegte und sich müde voneinander verabschiedete. Der Tod-Mann trug schwarz, wie Topas bemerkte. Dann verließen alle die Küche, und Topas schlich hinterher, hielt sich weiter im Schatten. Niemand bemerkte ihn - und niemand, außer ihm, bemerkte, dass der unheimliche schmale Mann immer weiter zurückblieb und sich schließlich in eine dunkle Nische drückte. Topas konnte ihn noch mühelos erkennen, aber für die schwachen Augen der Zweibeiner war er wohl nur zu sehen, wenn man wusste, dass er da war. Was hatte er nur vor? Topas war hin- und hergerissen. Er hätte versuchen können, die Köchin aufmerksam zu machen, aber die hätte ihm wohl lediglich unterstellt, immer noch hungrig zu sein. Außerdem hätte er dafür seinen Beobachtungsposten verlassen müssen, und was, wenn der Mann sich während dieser paar Minuten davongemacht hätte, um... was auch immer zu tun? Topas entschied sich, zu bleiben und weiter zu beobachten.

In der Halle waren die letzten Gäste bereits hinauskomplimentiert worden, zum Teil mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung seitens der Bediensteten der Feste, alles war aufgeräumt, alle Tische saubergeschrubbt, alle Essensreste vom Boden aufgeklaubt. Nur die beiden Wachmänner waren noch da. Sie löschten alle Fackeln bis auf zwei, die an den Seiten in der Mitte der Halle weiterbrannten, ehe sie hinausgingen, das hohe, schwere Tor abschlossen und, wie jede Nacht, davor Aufstellung nahmen - leider auf der falschen Seite. Topas' Ohren zuckten, sein Nackenfell sträubte sich. Keine Wache in der Halle, die sich nun in schummriger Dunkelheit vor ihm erstreckte, mit lediglich zwei hellen Lichtinseln, deren Schein aber nicht sehr weit reichte. Die Menschen waren viel zu unvorsichtig, fühlten sich viel zu sicher. Und das Ergebnis davon war, dass nun er, ein _Kater_ , der einzige war, der das drohende Unheil abwenden konnte. Er hätte nicht einmal seinem Menschen Bescheid geben können, denn der Wehrturm war viel zu weit entfernt.

Geräuschlos und blitzschnell kletterte Topas an einer geschnitzten Holzsäule empor und bezog Position auf einem breiten Balken, von dem ein blaues Banner mit zwei Hunden darauf schlaff herabhing. Von hier aus konnte er die gesamte Halle überblicken, inklusive der dunklen Nische, in welcher der schwarzgekleidete Mann jetzt seine schweren Schuhe auszog und sie geräuschlos neben sich abstellte. Darunter trug er enganliegende schwarze Socken mit Wildledersohlen, die der Kater auf seinem Beobachtungsposten ganz schwach riechen konnte. Nun zog der Mann eine schwarze Mütze über sein helles Haar und eine Stoffmaske über sein Gesicht, kramte in einer flachen Tasche, die er am Gürtel trug. Der Geruch nach Gefahr wurde immer stärker.

Der Mann wartete bestimmt noch eine Stunde - die längste Stunde in Topas' Leben. Dann verließ er die Nische, sprang leichtfüßig von einem tiefen Schatten in den nächsten, und der Kater konnte nicht anders, er musste die Geschmeidigkeit und Lautlosigkeit seiner Bewegungen einfach bewundern. Mit beängstigender Zielstrebigkeit bewegte er sich auf die kleine Empore zu, die zum Quartier des magischen Weibchens gehörte, blieb darunter stehen. Was wollte er dort? Die Galerie war nur von ihrem Zimmer aus zu erreichen, kein Gang führte dorthin, und der Vorraum ihres Quartiers war nachts abgeschlossen, das wusste Topas. Was immer der Mann plante, das magische Weibchen _konnte_ nicht das Ziel sein, denn die Empore war unerreichbar - kein Mensch konnte so hoch springen. Das schaffte ja nicht einmal er selbst, und er war immerhin ein Kater.

Gerade, als Topas begann, sich erleichtert zu fühlen, sah er, wie der Mann etwas aus seiner Gürteltasche zog. Er wirbelte es in seiner Hand, mit sparsamen, geübten Bewegungen. Der Kater hörte, wie etwas mit leisem Pfeifen die Luft zerschnitt, und er erkannte, dass es ein Seil war - ein langes, dünnes, schwarzes Seil mit einem Metallhaken daran. Noch ein, zwei wirbelnde Bewegungen, dann schoss der Haken hoch in die Luft und blieb im Geländer der Galerie hängen. Starr vor Schreck beobachtete Topas, wie der Mann die Festigkeit des Seils prüfte und dann so schnell daran emporkletterte wie ein schwarzer Käfer, der einen Ast erklimmt. Verdammt!! Was sollte er nun tun? Die Wachen waren außer Reichweite, und er selbst konnte nicht an dem Seil hinterher klettern, dafür war es viel zu dünn - seine Krallen würden keinen Halt darin finden. Der Mann machte sich inzwischen am Schloss der Tür zu schaffen, welche die Galerie mit dem Quartier des magischen Weibchens verband. Das Klicken war so leise, dass selbst Topas es kaum hören konnte. Sobald der Mann es geknackt hatte, würde er nur noch durch eine weitere Tür gehen müssen - die, wie Topas wusste, niemals abgeschlossen war - und er würde auf dem Balkon stehen, der direkt auf die Schlafstatt des magischen Weibchens hinuntersah. Topas musste handeln, und zwar schnell.

Das Seil konnte ihm nicht helfen, und der Sprung von seinem Platz aus war selbst für ihn zu weit, da machte er sich keine Illusionen. Blieben nur noch die seitlichen Dachbalken, an denen die Bannermasten angebracht waren, die aber leider ein paar Meter vor der kleinen Empore endeten. Egal, er musste es versuchen, musste den Sprung von dort aus auf die Galerie wagen, denn wenn er es nicht tat, war das magische Weibchen in höchster Gefahr. Er zweifelte zwar nicht daran, dass sie sich gut zu verteidigen wusste, aber was, wenn sie schon schlief?

Er bewegte sich vorsichtig voran, lautlos wie ein Schatten, von einem Dachbalken auf den nächsten, schlich geduckt, hielt den Schwerpunkt seines Körpers sorgsam in der Mitte. Es war eine Jagd, eine Jagd auf gefährliche Beute, eine Jagd gegen die Zeit, und sein Herz klopfte so heftig gegen seine Rippen, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Da - etwas klickte. Nicht leise, sondern so deutlich, dass der Kater sich erschrak und beinahe abgestürzt wäre - das Schloss der Tür hatte sich der geschickten Manipulation des finsteren Mannes ergeben und war aufgesprungen. Topas kroch schneller. Er musste die Ruhe bewahren, sonst würde alles schiefgehen. Am Ende des Deckenbalkens, welcher der Galerie am nächsten war, blieb er sitzen, konzentrierte sich auf den Sprung. Es waren gewiss drei Meter, vielleicht mehr, mit Anlauf kein Problem für ihn, aber aus dem Stand? Topas hob sein Hinterteil kaum merklich an, prüfte die Spannung seiner Muskeln, sein peitschender Schwanz suchte die ideale Position, um die Balance richtig hinzubekommen - und dann setzte er hinüber. Er segelte durch die Luft, mit angehaltenem Atem und weit aufgerissenen Augen, Vorderläufe weit nach vorn gestreckt, die Hinterbeine an den Körper gezogen. Der Bogen war flach, beinahe zu flach, doch er schaffte es. Seine Krallen schlugen sich in das glattgeschmirgelte Holz des Geländers, und mit dem restlichen Schwung zog er sich daran hoch und sprang auf die Empore. Der Mann war schon drinnen, und Topas raste los, kollidierte beinahe mit dem Geländer auf der anderen Seite.

Das Gemach des magischen Weibchens war durchflutet von Mondlicht, das durch die riesigen, bis zum Boden reichenden Fenster hereindrang. In der Feuerstelle glühten die letzten Scheite, die weder viel Licht noch viel Wärme spendeten, aber es war trotzdem nicht kalt im Zimmer. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, die Decken halb abgestreift, ihre lange dunkle Flammenmähne über das Kissen gebreitet wie ein Seidenschleier. Sie schlief tief und fest, ahnte nichts, hatte nichts gehört, denn alles war in fast völliger Lautlosigkeit geschehen. Der schwarze Mann hatte sich von der Empore heruntergelassen, ohne ein Geräusch zu produzieren, und war nun nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, schlich weiter auf sie zu, Zentimeter um Zentimeter. Topas schnellte auf das Geländer, und er sah in der Hand des Mannes etwas aufblitzen. Es war schmal und lang, milchweiß schimmernd im Mondlicht - Stahl. Polierter, spitzer, scharfer Stahl. Geschmiedeter Tod. Topas sprang.

Seine Landung war perfekt, ein Volltreffer. Der zu Tode erschrockene Angreifer ging unter dem Gewicht des Katers in die Knie, schrie laut auf, als Topas sich mit lautem Fauchen von hinten an seinem Kopf festkrallte. Der Mann wirbelte um die eigene Achse, versuchte, Topas mit dem Dolch zu treffen, doch die gut gewetzten, kräftigen Krallen des Katers drangen in seine Augen, blendeten ihn. Der Assassine brüllte vor Schmerz und versuchte verzweifelt, den Kater loszuwerden, während Topas seine schwarze Maske in Fetzen riss und ihm die Haut in Streifen vom Gesicht schälte. Das magische Weibchen war wach geworden, voller Schreck schoss sie senkrecht in die Höhe und schrie vor Entsetzen. Topas spürte, wie ihre feurige Magie im Raum zu knistern begann, und über den fauchenden, spuckenden, knurrenden Geräuschen, die er selbst von sich gab, während er Gesicht und Hals des Angreifers mit Krallen und Zähnen malträtierte, hörte er, wie sie seinen Namen rief, wieder und wieder.

Topas war wie im Rausch. Dieser Mann war nicht besser als eine Ratte. Wahrscheinlich sogar schlimmer. Er musste unschädlich gemacht werden. Inzwischen hatte der Assassine sich auf den Rücken geworfen und dabei seinen Dolch verloren. Er packte Topas grob und versuchte, ihn von seinem blutüberströmten Gesicht zu zerren, doch das Jagdfieber, das den Kater erfasst hatte, verlieh ihm eine nie gekannte Kraft. Seine Krallen fetzten über den ungeschützten den Hals des Mannes, bohrten sich tief dort hinein, wo er das warme Leben am lautesten pulsieren hörte, und rissen die Haut auf. Als ihm das Blut in breitem Strahl entgegenschoss, machte Topas einen Satz rückwärts. Er blieb drohend stehen, fauchte und spuckte, hatte sein Rückgrat zu einem hohen Buckel aufgewölbt und seinen Schwanz auf den dreifachen Umfang aufgeplustert. Falls der Mann sich doch noch einmal rühren sollte, war Topas bereit - doch der Assassine tat nur noch ein paar Zuckungen, während er sein armseliges Leben auf den kostbaren Teppich blutete.

Durch die roten Schleier der Kampfeslust, die sein Katzenhirn vernebelten, hörte er, wie zwei Wachen zur Tür hereinstürmten und in laute Schreckensrufe ausbrachen.

"Mylady! Herold! Beim Atem des Erbauers... Seid Ihr verletzt?"

"Nein", hörte er sie antworteten, und ihre Stimme zitterte. Dann spürte er, wie sie näherkam und ihn vom Boden aufhob. Sie drückte ihn an ihre Brust, und er fühlte, wie ihr ganzer Körper bebte. "Dank Topas... oh, beim Erbauer, das _gibt_ es doch gar nicht... dieser Kater hat mir tatsächlich das Leben gerettet."

Das magische Weibchen ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen, ohne ihn loszulassen, und Topas spürte, wie der Schock noch immer durch ihre Adern rauschte, wie laut und hart ihr Herz schlug, und wie sehr sie sich um Fassung bemühte.

"Ruft meine Berater", befahl sie den Wachen mit einigermaßen fester Stimme. "Sie müssen sofort hiervon erfahren. Wir... wir müssen untersuchen, wer den Assassinen geschickt hat. Und wie er überhaupt hier hereinkam."

Eine der Wachen entschwand, um ihrem Befehl nachzukommen, und nicht lange danach betraten ein halbes Dutzend weiterer Wachleute, das goldene Weibchen mit dem hübschen Akzent und die rote Rabenfrau das Quartier. Topas duckte sich ein wenig im Schoß des magischen Weibchens, denn die Rabenfrau hatte noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen, weil er in einem unbeobachteten Moment ihre Vögel geärgert hatte. Und dann, endlich, betrat auch sein Versorger den Raum, das Gesicht zu einer Maske kalten Entsetzens gefroren.

"Was genau ist hier geschehen?", verlangte sein Mensch zu wissen, während er neben dem magischen Weibchen in die Knie ging, um sie besorgt zu mustern. Topas konnte fühlen, wie erschrocken er war, wie entsetzt darüber, dass er sie beinahe verloren hätte.

"Ein Assassine, Commander", erklärte die rothaarige Rabenfrau - als ob er das nicht selbst sehen konnte, dachte Topas und schnaubte. Schließlich war sein Mensch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

"Topas hat ihn erledigt", sagte das magische Weibchen, deren Stimme wieder zittriger wurde. Topas bemerkte zufrieden, dass der Blick ihrer noch immer schreckgeweiteten Augen allein auf seinen Menschen gerichtet war.

"Dann hat der Kater einen Orden verdient", antwortete das Rabenweibchen, das noch immer Rüstung trug, und bedachte Topas mit einem Blick, in dem Milde und Ungläubigkeit miteinander stritten.

"Der Teppich ist allerdings hinüber. Schade eigentlich", konstatierte das goldene Weibchen trocken. Selbst ihr Morgenrock war aus goldfarbener Seide, bemerkte Topas, und ihr langes Haar floss offen ihren Rücken hinab wie ein Wasserfall aus schwarzer Tinte.

"Wir werden den Vorfall morgen untersuchen", sprach die Rabenfrau, nachdem sie alle sich mehrfach vergewissert hatte, dass dem magischen Weibchen nichts passiert war, und nachdem sie ihn, Topas, für seine Heldentat gebührend gelobt und bewundert hatten. Eine der Wachen legte Holz nach und fachte das Feuer wieder an.

Sein Mensch stand auf, und der Kater bemerkte, dass seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt waren, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervorstanden. Äußerlich ruhig, souverän, war er doch tief im Inneren wütend, schockiert, so außer sich, wie Topas ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Doch das ließ er niemanden sehen. Der Kater kam nicht umhin, die Selbstbeherrschung zu bewundern, die sein Versorger hier demonstrierte.

"Beseitigt die Sauerei hier", bellte sein Mensch die Wachleute an. "Und bringt den Kadaver hinunter in den Eiskeller. Stellt Wachen davor ab, ebenso wie in der Halle. Verdammte Schlamperei", zischte er. "So etwas hätte niemals passieren dürfen!"

"Warum habt Ihr den Angreifer nicht mit Magie niedergestreckt?", fragte die Rabenfrau. Topas konnte spüren, dass sie verwirrt war, dabei lag die Antwort doch wohl klar auf der Hand.

"Ich konnte nicht. Ich hätte Topas gleich mitgeröstet", erwiderte das magische Weibchen, während es unablässig über sein dichtes, blutbeflecktes Fell streichelte. Es fühlte sich gut an, und Topas begann zu schnurren, drückte kurz seinen breiten Kopf unter ihr Kinn, bevor er anfing, seinen Pelz einer gründlichen Reinigung zu unterziehen.

Endlich leerte sich der Raum wieder, die Leiche des Attentäters war in den ruinierten Teppich gerollt und fortgetragen worden. Fast sah es aus, als wäre hier nie irgend etwas geschehen. Topas saß immer noch auf dem Schoß des magischen Weibchens, dessen Herz nach wie vor zu schnell schlug. Sein Mensch öffnete die Fensterflügel, um den Blutgestank hinauszulassen. Dann kam er zurück, sah, wie sehr sie zitterte. Die Nachtluft drang ins Zimmer, es wurde rapide kälter, und sie trug nur ein dünnes Seidennachthemd.

Topas' Versorger zögerte ein wenig und legte dann in einer zärtlichen, fürsorglichen Geste, die dem Kater sehr gefiel, seinen Umhang mit dem warmen Pelzkragen um die bebenden Schultern des magischen Weibchens, wobei er seine Hände einen winzigen Augenblick länger liegen ließ als eigentlich notwendig. Dann kniete er sich neben sie, streckte die Hand aus, um Topas' weiche Mähne zu streicheln.

"Du bist ein echter Held", sagte sein Mensch, und Topas hörte zufrieden die Dankbarkeit, die Anerkennung und den Respekt in seiner warmen Stimme. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute nachmittag so mit dir geschimpft habe."

"Ihr habt mit ihm geschimpft?", fragte das magische Weibchen. "Warum? Was hat er getan?"

Sein Mensch seufzte. "Er hat mir eine tote Ratte aufs Knie gelegt."

Das magische Weibchen lachte leise. "Aber das ist ein Liebesbeweis! Ihr müsst ihn loben, wenn er das tut, und nicht mit ihm schimpfen!"

Topas nickte innerlich. Sie hatte es verstanden. Sie war klug und wusste, wie man sich richtig verhielt. Vielleicht war ja doch noch nicht alles verloren für die beiden. Er beschloss, ihr auch bald einmal eine Ratte zu schenken. Sie würde diese Geste wenigstens zu schätzen wissen.

"Braucht Ihr noch irgend etwas?", fragte die Rabenfrau unterdessen. "Josephine und ich würden uns sonst zurückziehen. Wir postieren Wachen draußen vor dem Eingang zu Eurem Quartier."

"Geht nur", sagte das magische Weibchen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass heute nacht noch etwas passiert." Mit einem leisen Klacken schloss sich die Tür hinter den beiden Frauen.

 _Jetzt_ , dachte Topas zu seinem Menschen und maunzte laut, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. _Das ist die Gelegenheit. Sei nicht blöd. Lass sie nicht ungenutzt verstreichen! Du bist allein mit ihr, und sie braucht dich jetzt!_

"Ich sollte auch gehen. Wir... sehen uns dann morgen früh", sagte sein Mensch und erhob sich, und Topas schüttelte innerlich den Kopf ob dieser Zurschaustellung schreiender Dämlichkeit.

Er spürte, wie das magische Weibchen all seinen Mut zusammennahm. "Commander... Ihr könntet nicht vielleicht... noch etwas bleiben?"

 _Jetzt aber_ , dachte Topas erwartungsfroh. _Das war eine Einladung! Nimm sie dir! Sie brennt für dich, merkst du das nicht? Was soll sie denn noch tun? Worauf wartest du?_

Er sah, wie sein Mensch schluckte, mit sich rang. "Das... das würde ich gern, Mylady. A-aber das wäre... unangemessen. Ich lasse Euch Topas hier. Dann seid Ihr nicht ganz allein. Seinen Wert hat er ja gerade unter Beweis gestellt." Damit schenkte er ihr noch ein schiefes Lächeln und verließ mit hastigen Schritten den Raum, so als könnte er gar nicht schnell genug fortkommen.

Oh, beim Andenken der Altvorderen! Topas konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Mensch, ausgerechnet _sein_ Mensch, war ein Idiot. Ausgerechnet er, Topas, Chef der Katzen der Himmelsfeste, wurde von einem _Trottel_ versorgt. Der Kater hoffte inständig, dass sich das nicht negativ auf seinen eigenen Ruf auswirken würde, und er ließ ein frustriertes Maunzen hören.

"Schade", hörte er das magische Weibchen in sein Fell murmeln, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. "Weißt Du, Topas... ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, er hat mich auch gern. Aber da war ich wohl im Irrtum."

Die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme tat ihm weh. _Warst du nicht_ , dachte Topas zu ihr und maunzte. _Er ist einfach nur dämlich!_

Ein Jammer, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte. Sie streichelte sein Fell und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn, und Topas spürte, wie etwas Nasses zwischen seine Ohren tropfte.

"Na komm", sagte sie, nachdem sie eine Weile merkwürdig geschnieft und über ihr Gesicht gewischt hatte, "du kannst in meinem Arm schlafen. Du wirst gut auf mich achtgeben, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, wir sollten dir ein Gehalt zahlen."

Sie kraulte ihn unter dem Kinn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Du bist ein Wunderkater, weißt du das?", stellte sie fest. "Wozu brauche ich einen Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung, wenn es dich gibt, der mich beschützt? Du bist ein richtiger Prinz. Ein Prinz der Schatten und der Lautlosigkeit. Mein wunderschöner Schattenprinz."

Topas sah sie an und maunzte leise zur Bestätigung, rieb seine Nase an ihrer Wange, während sein Herz höher klopfte vor Glück - sie hatte seinen wirklichen Namen erkannt, die innere Wahrheit seines Wesens. Er würde alles tun, was in seiner Macht stand, damit sie bekam, was sie sich wünschte, und während er sich in ihren Arm kuschelte, wusste er auch schon genau, wo er anfangen würde.

 


End file.
